Fenrir Fokami
Fokami of the Fenrir, more commonly known as Fenrir Fokami '''or just Fokami,' is a Sin Hero created from the soul of Aiton by Kyofu the Malefic. In the end he was attacked for his beliefs of peace and knocked down into a dark ravine, where he supposedly died. Personality Fokami is quiet and not aggressive, trying to avoid conflict if he can. Although he is a Sin Hero, he wishes not to rule the world and would rather restore it to peace. His life-long mission is to find his old friend Makoton again, who has killed many in his rage over Aiton's death. He assumes the Naughtyfins-like role of giving the Mightyhero hints when the other Sin Heroes aren't watching him. He constantly questions why the world is filled with death and sorrow, but he is constantly reassured by his fellow Sin Heroes that once Kyofu rules then all will be peaceful. He was once approached by Grinpu with the idea of joining her rebellion, but he refused, saying that he liked their idea of overtaking Kyofu, but Grinpu taking his power for herself was too much. She stormed off, and later regretted not killing him. At one point he was tasked along with Tresuri by Daishin to execute the three rebels in the Sin Heroes: Grinpu, Drakemo, and Golishi. The two found and quickly killed Golishi, but Drakemo ran away and warned Grinpu. They eventually caught up and managed to kill Drakemo too, but Grinpu escaped to go fight Daishin. After the campaign, Fokami left Tresuri to be on his own so he could meditate about the past events. He finally came to the conclusion that he needed to set things right and attacked Daishin when his guard was down, mortally wounding him. However, Sokage was enraged by this and knocked Fokami into a ravine where he fell to his supposed death. Appearance Fokami looks like any other Sin Hero, consisting of a black body with white highlights and black arms and legs. His mask resembles the wolf Fenrir from the Plateu of Pompous Wings in Patapon 3, and he is usually seen holding two black, purple, and green shivs. He wears a red scarf. Equipment Fokami uses twin shivs in battle most of the time, but sometimes wields daggers or blades. This would classify him as a Myamsar warrior. Hero Mode Fokami's Hero Mode, '''Thunder Twist', consists of him charging up, then spinning himself so fast that he turns himself into a tornado or top-like figure that rushes forwards and returns in a similar matter to Kibadda's Hero Mode. This attack can induce sleep effects. Class Skills Doppelganger Immunity to status effects while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring enemy attacks. Fully upgrading this unlocks Breath of Sleep. Breath of Sleep Increases the chance of inflicting sleep status when attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly inflicting sleep. Fully upgrading this unlocks Fenrir Instincts. Fenrir Instincts Nullifies critical attacks in all. Upgrade by getting hit by critical attacks repeatedly. Fully upgrading this gives you a -10% critical ratio for all teammates. Set Skills Cornered Canine Attack power is quadrupled when health falls below 25%. Unlocked at Level 6. Shiv Attack Gives a 20% boost to attack power when wielding both shivs. (Effect halved for other weapons). Unlocked at Level 14. Out Cold Foes are put to sleep four times longer than usual! Unlocked at Level 21. Peerless Fenrir Heals by a little bit every second that at least one foe on-screen is asleep. Unlocked at Level 36. Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Uberheroes Category:Shield Class Category:Sin Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Patapon Next Character